Typical vehicles include multiple doors to allow entry and exit from the vehicle. Most vehicle doors are configured to swing outwardly away from the body of the vehicle to allow egress from and ingress into the cabin of the vehicle. Unfortunately, collisions of the door with physical structures, such as other vehicles, guideposts, and railings, are common. Such door collisions can scratch or dent the door, reducing the value of the vehicle and rendering the damaged door unsightly.
To alleviate or reduce the damage caused to a vehicle door from a collision with a structure, some doors include bumpers or guards on the exterior of the door. However, such bumpers or door guards may be unappealing and may provide only minimal protection to the door.